


Unexpected Calls

by Meodu



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Man of Steel (2013), Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: F/M, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, SuperBat, 超蝙
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 18:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11408472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meodu/pseuds/Meodu
Summary: 2016酥皮生日賀文。私設多。電影宇宙匯流，私設真的超級多。這是一個前輩們看過Man of Steel (鋼鐵英雄) 全片及BvS預告之後，對新人們表達關切的故事。BvS角色描述時間點設定在電影中途，雙方打過照面但還遠遠不到打得火熱的半敵對狀態(?)。





	Unexpected Calls

**Author's Note:**

> 本文寫在BvS上映之前。  
> Superman Returns (超人再起) 及 The Dark Knight Trilogy (黑暗騎士三部曲) 採用原作設定，BG情節提及，不能接受者請跳過本文。  
> 以上確定沒問題請安心食用。

新晉的超人克拉克身在北極的孤獨堡壘──他用大戰後殘存的氪星科技遺骸勉強搭建起的基地──注視著眼前的通訊螢幕，習慣性地眉宇糾結。

螢幕裡被雜訊干擾的影像顯現出一個和他有著類似裝束的人，同樣一臉不快地看著他。

「你吻了你那邊的露易絲‧蓮恩。」那個長相俊秀的男人低聲說道。來自另一個次元宇宙的凱爾‧艾爾。

克拉克挑起了一邊的眉毛，不予置評。

「你跟她認識有──我想想──超過一個月嗎？嗯？」

儘管對於對方這興師問罪的態度感到莫名其妙──說真的，搞什麼？──克拉克認為還是有必要為自己平反。

「事實上，如果從最初發現埋在冰層下的古老探測船的時候開始算起的話，確實遠超過——」

然而，他的話才說到一半，就被對方不客氣地打斷。

「那才不算數好嗎？她當時甚至連你真正的名字都不知道呢！而且這個露易絲後來還洩漏了你的身分、惹出了一連串的麻煩，然後你居然吻了她？在戰鬥途中──容我再強調一次，戰鬥途中──還有這種閒情……！」

「嘿，得了！我跟這裡的露易絲之間的事情還輪不到你來管吧？媽都沒問這麼多了！」怪了，在他有限的認知裡，這個凱爾‧艾爾應該是以性格溫和出了名的，但對方此刻幾乎算得上是咄咄逼人的態度簡直就是角色性格扭曲了吧？

「但是你──你那裡有、有──」凱爾難得地也皺緊了眉頭，一副急欲辯解卻又有口難言的模樣。

「有什麼？」

「總之你不該這樣！況且，姑且不論那個……」凱爾謹慎地停頓了一下，「無論是出身氪星的超人還是來自堪薩斯的菜鳥記者，跟露易絲都不──你們不適合。」

「不。是『你們』不適合。」克拉克斬釘截鐵地反駁道。

對方像是突然吞了一整口氪石碎片，臉色更加難看了幾分，喉結明顯地顫動。

「是，我跟我這邊的露易絲確實並不適合。」凱爾整個人都散發著難以掩飾的黯然，跨界干擾的雜訊甚至助長了這股憂傷情緒的表達，「既然你有了前車之鑑，那不就更應該能夠理解我要說的──」

「不。」這回輪到克拉克打斷了他，「我不理解也不想理解。我跟你各自屬於兩個不同的宇宙，擁有完全不同的世界觀，你所謂的前車之鑑根本是無稽之談。」

「但是、但是你那邊有──」凱爾又陷入了先前欲語還休的狀態。

所以說，到底是有什麼啊？

克拉克等了幾秒仍然等不到下文，而他對於這場跨次元談話的耐心已然耗盡。

「夠了。如果你只是要來評判我跟露易絲的事，那麼，我認為我們已經沒什麼好談了。先不說我跟她對於我們未來的進一步發展還沒有達到共識──真的，我們還沒有那麼深入地討論這個話題──至少我還沒跟露易絲搞出個孩子。」

螢幕裡的人倒抽了一口氣。而如果克拉克有先見之明，他就會管好自己的嘴巴，不讓最後這句話溜出口。

「我可不是那個射後不理的負心漢！」

另一個次元的凱爾像被氪石鑄成的利刃捅了一刀致命傷那樣瞪大了雙眼，二話不說切斷了通訊。

Clark對著只剩雜訊音滋滋作響的螢幕撇了撇嘴。

……他這樣揭人瘡疤是不是有點過份了？畢竟對方當時也有他的苦衷，而且這整件事情到最後也還算處理得當。

啊啊、不管了！他可不是那個主動要求通訊，一打照面就開始說教的傢伙，總之，是對方先開始的！！

  
**********

  
玻璃屋的超級電腦響起了極特殊的警示音。

「我們需要談談。」

顯像清晰的畫面中，一身休閒裝扮的俊朗青年用著跟外表差了十萬八千里的低沉嗓音啞聲說道。

「稀客。」身著凱夫拉制服的蝙蝠俠雙手抱胸，沒有被面罩遮掩的滄桑面容帶著玩味的審視意圖，「你不是應該在佛羅倫斯還是歐洲的隨便哪裡度蜜月嗎？」

「是關於凱爾。」

此言一出，年長的義警身周散發出的氣場瞬間就掉了百帕的氣壓。

「……我以為你和那位的宇宙是各自獨立的。」

「凱爾們。算上你的那個。」男人補充道。

「……。」年長的韋恩聳了聳肩，擺出一副心不甘情不願但老爺我聽著呢的姿態──那死小子又捅了什麼婁子？！

「替我轉告那個年輕人，少管別人的家務事。」屬於另一個次元的韋恩公子壓著聲線，面容嚴峻。

對於這句沒頭沒尾的指控，韋恩老爺只停頓了約莫一秒鐘就理出了頭緒。

「嚴格說起來我跟那小子還不算太熟。根據劇本設定，你懂。」意思是，在那場世紀對決壯烈收場之前，他們算是完全沒有交情可言，「反而是你，倒是跟那邊那位很熟稔啊？」韋恩老爺調笑道。

「我跟凱爾不是那種關係。」提前退休的蝙蝠終於放棄常年的習慣，用自己原本的聲線澄清。

……年輕人啊，我都還沒說是哪種關係呢。年長的蝙蝠暗自腹誹。

「既然如此，是什麽勞駕新婚燕爾的韋恩公子開啟了蝙蝠俠的跨次元通訊器？」

年輕的布魯斯重重地嘆了口氣，伸手揉壓著太陽穴，「簡單來說，你的超人──」

「停。」年長的布魯斯沉著臉打斷對方，「我剛才就想說了，到底是誰教你這樣亂用所有格的？阿福知道你的文法學成這副德性嗎？」

「……好吧。你那邊的超人。」對方愣了愣，撇嘴改口，「他跟凱爾在近期進行了一次通訊。不太友好的那種。」

「不歡而散。可以理解。」資深的蝙蝠自然是調查過那位的訊息了，無論哪個身分都是個無可挑剔的好好先生，但他完全可以理解，脾氣再好的人碰上自家的火爆愣頭青大概都很難不翻臉。

「我懷疑『不歡而散』足以概括那場談話的實際狀況。」

這麼糟？韋恩老爺忍不住翻了個白眼。

韋恩公子回敬了一個鬼臉，「那傢伙該知道，在刮別人的鬍子之前，最好先自己照照鏡子。」他再次重申，接著像是想起了什麼，帶有幾分故意地接續，「我聽說了，那傢伙先前跟那位記者當眾擁吻？——容我提醒一下，戰鬥途中，真是好興致啊——然後，最近又傳出玩起了鴛鴦浴，是嗎？年輕人花樣真多啊。」

「……知道嗎？不管你信不信，我其實不太感興趣。」閱人無數的韋恩老爺聲調平板地回應，一臉興致缺缺。

「總之，讓那邊的超人管好自己的嘴巴。要是讓凱爾再找我抱怨一次——」

噢、又來了。年長的布魯斯勾起一個不懷好意的笑容。

「你這麼袒護那個超人，我們親愛的韋恩夫人知道嗎？」

「就說了我跟凱爾不是那種關係！」年輕的韋恩公子幾乎要氣急敗壞。

所以說，到底是哪種關係？

「我跟凱爾屬於不同的宇宙。他有個五歲的兒子，而我跟賽琳娜確實處得不錯。我們很滿意各自的世界，懂？」他極力撇清關係，但這副急切的口吻卻像極了某種欲蓋彌彰。

「好吧。隨便吧。」韋恩老爺聳了聳肩，不置可否。

看著年輕至少十歲的自己炸毛還真是件挺有趣的事，他開始有些理解為什麼當年阿福和福克斯那隻老狐狸老愛逗著他玩了。

「如果你想知道，我的無人機的操縱裝置歸阿福管。」

……這樣算不算劇透太多了呢？

對方停頓了三秒，隨即反應過來，「……很好。」

在另一個次元的自己動手切斷通訊之前，韋恩老爺帶著七分真誠三分調侃的語調微笑著道別，「替我向尊夫人還有你的那位問聲好。」

還是沒忍住用所有格回敬一次。

啊，那小子真的沒把按鈕摁壞嗎？

兩鬢飛霜的韋恩老爺轉過身，在上樓品嘗下午茶之前用了零點五秒思索，到底要不要交代阿福多留意無人機的使用狀況？最終還是決定放任年輕人愛怎麼玩就怎麼玩吧──不管怎麼說，是那小子先砸了他的衛星，還有一整棟金融大廈呢。

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 嗯。雖然可能看不太出來（對兩位凱爾都太壞了），但真的是寫給大超的生日賀文喔！  
> 四年一度難能可貴啊～酥皮生日快樂 :)


End file.
